


[Podfic] Daan Tat

by rhythmia



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character(s) of Color, Chinese New Year, Chris "Chowder" Chow-centric, Comfort Food, Diaspora Feels, Friendship, Gen, Implied Angst, Larissa "Lardo" Duan-centric, Melancholy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, that underlying feel of being a brown face in a white space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: A podfic of abrae's fic "Daan Tat" - Chowder and Lardo bonding over egg custard tarts.
Relationships: Chris "Chowder" Chow & Larissa "Lardo" Duan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Daan Tat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daan Tat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575254) by [abrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/pseuds/abrae). 



**Original text:** [Daan Tat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575254) by [abrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/pseuds/abrae)

**Length:** 9:36, 7.05MB 

**Podfic Bingo squares:** record standing up, character of color

**Cover:** by rhythmia, original photograph by Wally Gobetz on flickr <https://www.flickr.com/photos/wallyg/42554975372>

**Cover image description:** A rectangular image, the top stripe is approximately the shade of pink that Chinese bakery boxes come in. Credits read: written by abrae, read by rhythmia. Under the stripe is a photograph of a dozen daan tat, or Hong Kong style egg custard tarts sitting in a bakery box, custard a silken shiny yellow, pastry flaky and golden brown. On the top right of the photo is the text: a Check, Please podfic. On the bottom left is a Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology Volume 1 sticker.

**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zts835ueyx90k2a/%25255BOMGCP%25255D_Daan_Tat_-_abrae%25252C_rhythmia_%252528AO3_version%252529.mp3/file) or [Google drive to stream or download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TVFJaaaNqufER91ljSJmL8UT9KK4CFhG/view?usp=sharing)

Thank you to abrae for permission to record! This was created for the inaugural Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology, Volume 1! (found here: <https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html>) 

Kudos and comments would be cool of you! :D

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post to reblog (reblog of abrae's original fic post)](https://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/post/631799546727514112/daan-tat)
> 
> Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a transformative works statement with contact info (and maybe how to say your username?) on your AO3 profile? :Db


End file.
